Gaia's Boons
by Archangel630
Summary: The world changes for Harry on his 5th birthday, a day that would lead to heart break, revelations, unimaginable power and finally when Harry decides it, he's going to destroy the UK Magical World. Greyish/Harry, PowerfulHarry, HeirHarry
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: The literary and cinematic works of Harry Potter and its universe, are own by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Bros. I make no claims to Harry Potter, but do own the original plot and original characters.

Speech or thoughts:

 _thoughts_ **spell casting** _ **non-verbal casting**_

Gaia's Boons

Tears welled up, enhancing the green that surrounded the iris; making the color shift and move as though it was the highland grass of Ireland moving in the spring wind. The reason for these tears was only five centimeter away above the left cheek. A contusion had developed after the blood had moved to help heal the damage left by a meaty right hand fist. The fist had belonged to the green eyes uncle. A horrid man of extreme weight and violence. That man's name was Vernon Dursley.

Vernon was an average man with an above average job, well for him anyway, but Vernon had been brought up in a strictly religious household. Where even the mere evidence of peculiarly was meet with a zealous response. Vernon however had not followed the teachings of his parents to their exact requirements because if he did, his nephew, a one Harry James Potter, would have been left to rot in the orphanages. The only reason he did not respond like his parents would have, was because of love. Love for his wife, Petunia Dursley neé Evans, but god forgive you if you ever called her Evans.

Petunia Dursley was a tall woman, far taller the the average British woman. A long neck that always was dressed in a necklace of a garish nature, with a pointed face. A beauty was there if one would look for it, and blonde hair almost the color of soft hay. One could almost call her a soft beauty, if only she didnt open her mouth, because for once she did, one could believe that a monster was hiding beneath the surface.

Petunia wanted no extreme harm to come to Harry, more so for the Dursley reputation than for her nephew's well being. For she felt coerced by the world that her sister left her for, to care for the little 'freak'. It is true that Petunia loved her sister, however only her sister. For the blood that course through the 'freak's' body was that of the world that tainted and warped her little sister's mind. She would care for the child because it was her sister's but she would not love it, and if it ever dared put her child or her family in danger, due to its freakishness, well then, it wouldnt be her sister son anymore wouldn't it.

Gaia's Boons

It was July 31, Harry Potter's 5th birthday, now normally the Dursley wouldn't dare celebrate the freaks birth, but the Dursleys were cruel and this year they felt paricularly petty. Vernon and his progressively bigger clone of a son, Dudley, had taken it upon themselves to wake early to get a present for the space-waster.

That morning Dudley found a car boot sale and urged his father to shop there. Vernon found the symbolism gartifying, pulling over Dudley and Vernon were affronted by the sellers appearance, the woman, old, much older than the two had ever seen before. Skin loose and wrinkly like crumpled paper, wearing a tattered robe or cloak, that they were for sure, used to be a different color. Hair, matted and stained in brown and possibly red, most likely blood. Dudley was sure it was due to the old hag having as though one giant scab on her head. It took Dudley time to be able to look away, to save his stomach from resurfacing his wonderful breakfast he had had with his father. Dudley tore his eyes away on the task at hand, to humiliate his cousin, the freak. Which Dudley thought was truthfully his cousins name. Dudley perused the hags wares looking for something that served no purpose, it was then Dudley found a small hand cranked object like the dial on his mothers sewing machine. To Dudley it looked like a mini sewing machine.

"What's this?" Dudley asked holding up the machine to the hag's eye level.

It almost seemed to take the hag forever to look at the machine, when she actually did she pulled a pair of glasses from inside her robe, a disturbing bright pink color with a cracked right lense and placed them on her crooked nose.

"That...oh yes... that is a custom made metal stamper... made... made... _when_ _was_ _it_... oh yes... 1885" the hag remarked with an unnatural slowness.

Dudley smiled a beautiful, radiant smile, a type of smile that did not belong on him, due to the intentions behind that smile.

'... _perfect_ _for_ _the_ _freak_.' Dudley thoughts seem to croon a bit.

Dudley never noticed the slight shift of revulsion in the hags eyes and as she turned away to look at Vernon, who seem oddly enchanted by a block of tethered wood. A giddy sort of look appeared on the man's face. Vernon nodded and his face morphed to a smug satisfied look. Vernon turned again to the woman and had to quickly look away, somehow the woman had appeared uglier than she did before. Vernon took the time to center his mind and looked back to the hag and proffered the tethered blocks of wood.

"How much for this and the thing in my son's hand?" Concealed animosity was present in Vernon's question.

The hag looked at Vernon's item and Dudley's item.

"The items you have... are worthless... to you... they are literally items i picked up in my travels but never... used." The slowness carried a certain tremor as the hag spoke.

"Perfect." Vernon said trying his dam'dest to conceal a smile.

Vernon slapped a couple of pounds on to one of the crates that held up the remainder of her wares and Dudley and himself got in the car and drove away.

Watching the car as they turned the corner the old hag, hacked and spit on the ground at where the two fat children last stood.

"Disgusting humans." The hag spoke with such revulsion that she had to spit again because of it.

Gaia's Boons

Disappointment was one emotion that Harry had been taught(beaten) never to show to his relatives. However, he did show it on this day, a day that had meaning to others but it was just another day to him.

It started with the breakfast, Harry was required to fix all of the food. Bangers and mash, eggs, and honey tea for his relatives and for Harry, Harry had toast with jam. Next was gifts, or whatever they called them. From all of them, a very, _very_ old book, the pages looked as though the paper would crumble, and something else. Dudley called it a 19th century metal stamping machine, but everyone would call it junk.

Harry was confused though, typically they tell him that being able to breathe air and sleep was there gift to him, today was different, and for the life of him Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do. It was this look of befuddled that caused great joy to the Dursley. Their laughter frightened Harry, for Harry had no idea for the reason for their laughter.

This was not an everyday occurrence and Harry had no clear understanding of the humor.

A flash of light brought Harry out of his confusion and felt sad and the beginning of tears. The three Dursley's ignored the frail child and began to plan, they wanted more of the pain and anguish.

"What do we do now my pet?" Vernon said with a revolting amount of glee.

Petunia had to think, it wasn't hard to come up withmultiple things,but which would have the greater impact on the little freak was the question. Due to their rearing of the freak, the boy had no idea of satisfaction. In fact Petunia faltered at how to humiliate and punish the boy further. 'It' wasnt like Dudley and had ever asked for what it wanted.

Vernon's face was turning a puce colour, trying to think of ways to make the miserable little monster suffer more. That was until Vernon thought of something, something most vile and despicable. Vernon would never call himself evil, but he would say he had evil ideas.

"Dudley stay with the freak and make sure he stays unhappy." A smug look bloomed on Vernons face as he grabbed his beloved wife and took her out of the room.

Harry kept an eye out for his aunt and uncle, something seemed different about this whole thing and that scarred Harry. Harry desperately tried to keep his aunt in his eyeline, because regardless of how he disliked his family, his Aunt was his only connection to his mother, and that was something he would suffer to keep. Dudley took his duty serious and began to punch his favorite punching bag repeatedly, and while it wasnt as satisfying as he did it before, and he didnt understand why, his father had given him a job and he was going to complete it.

The one failure that Dudley committed though was not stopping Harry from watching the fervent display of his parents, a failure that would have made a difference. Moments later Petunia would re-enter the room and gather her son and the freak and prepare them for a trip. On the mention of a trip Harry became excited, his aunt and uncle never took him anywhere before. While a little voice inside told him to doubt this excursion, the hope of a five year old was deafening.


	2. Chapter 2

To reader r. tidmore , I would like to thank you for bringing up those abhorrent stories I wrote, before my literary maturity. I stare at them and feel shame, I was immature and had a bit of an ego, but sadly I wrote those for the little trolls, like yourself, and forgot to write what I loved. Sadly I had become to hate Kishimotos direction with Naruto, and felt my stories would somehow make up for the utter crap kishimoto was dishing out to us weekly, but that was the fan boy in me and stubbornness.

To the rest of the readers: I am a father and a husband, and my number one priority is my children and my wife, I will strive to put out chapters as much as I can and keep the story fresh. Thank you for the true readers and I truly hope you enjoy my story.

WARNING:  
A scene of abuse  
:WARNING

...Gaia's Boon...

The trip from Little Whinging, Surrey to London was to little as 60 minutes on that Wednesday. Dudley and Harry were kept from school on this day, which made it even more special for Harry, as he was never supposed to miss a day from school. For Harry this little day trip was everything he ever wanted, and yet while Harry enjoyed himself, a little part of him, the part Harry was ignoring, was blaring warning signs. Warning signs as: the blatant absence of sound, the tiny looks of glee that His uncle Vernon was flashing him in the rear view mirror, and among others the way his aunt seemed to vibrate with joy.

All Harry saw was the scenery around, and how it shifted from the suburban aesthetic to the modern urban, not that Harry could understand that. The trip was not without its stops, Dudley being only five years old and quite large for his age needed frequent trips to the loo. Harry was forced to stay in the car when he himself did not have to go to the loo, but Harry let that pass over him do the the changes. Harry never even paid attention to his Aunt and Uncle as the talked in whispers, never knowing the truth of what today was for him.

Once it seems they, the Dursley plus Harry, got closer to the destination, there seem to be a euphoric feeling between Vernon and Petunia and when the vehicle finally stopped around the corner from a giant park. Vernon ordered Harry out of the car and followed behind him, and guided him to a small alleyway. Harry looked around and found nothing worth of note and turned to look at Vernon.

As Harry stared his uncle, a very primal urge surfaced in him. Like a gazelle staring at a charging lion, but in this case it was the sadistic grin that seemed to reach his uncles eyes and displayed the yellowing crooked teeth partially covered by the large mustache and the eyes that seemed sharper, bloodshot and the iris pin point, gleaming almost over enthusiastically. Harry known only as 'freak' in the household and almost everywhere else, was in so much fear that his breathing stilled, his muscle froze and his heart felt like it was pressing against his ribs with how much it was beating.

With a speed Harry could never believe his uncle could obtain, within a blink of an eye Harry felt something impact the left side of his face. With the force of the blow, Harry's head turned to quick for it and resulted in the gas bubbles in between the cartilage of his neck popped and made a crackling noise. That noise did however mask the cracking noise that originated from the cheek bone that now had multiple fractures. The sudden stop for Harry's head though caused his brain to shake unnaturally and caused delirium and lightheadedness. The signals travelling to the rest of Harrys body were interrupted and Harrys body collapsed under its own weight.

Once Harry fell to the ground, a loud grunt and sigh of satisfaction pierced the air. For Vernon that hit was a wave of peace that seemed to wash away several years of repressed anger and oppression. The site of a crumpled form of the freak was cleansing. Vernon tossed the bag that Petunia had prepared for the freak. No food of survival items, just the items that the freak had been given or had acquired himself.

"Lord that was cleansing... now look it here here freak, you probably wondering why? Tell you the truth, I hate you. I hate what you are and I hate where you come from. You are evil, you are unnatural, God created us but the devil made you and your kind." Vernon said with every word dripping with hatred and disgust.

"We were forced to take you in, you freaks can do things that no one should be able to, and instead of putting my family at risk, tryin to stomp it out of you, I'm going to let the world do that. Do not search for us, if you do I will kill you. You somehow get the authorities involved I'll deny ever knowing you. If those other freaks try to bring you back, well you wont make it to the next day." Vernon said as he lowered himself closer to Harry.

"You were a burden, an unnatural parasite forced on us, but I am a good Christian, so I will give you this. Your name is Harry James Potter, you were born to freaks just like you, James and Lily Potter and somewhere out there is a place for freaks like you... goodbye Harry." A fake sincerity ebbed off of Vernon's words.

A newly or renewed named Harry stayed on the ground, frightened to even move. Harry knew better, this was the last time he would see the Dursley's, Harry was scared but also happy. No more beatings, no more lashings from them. Yet Harry was stuck, he didnt know where he was or what to do, it was this thought as he stared into nothing. It would be several hours later when a soft clacking noise captured Harry's attention. Harry looked up and found a male walking towards him, this male was wearing black trousers, a black jumper over a white button up shirt with a black tie, on the jumper itself were badge on the right and a name plate on the right. The male had clean shaven face but you cab see the short brown hair under the peaked cap.

Harry was hesitant, of course Harry knew of the police, it was one of the things the Dursleys informed Harry to never talk to. Harry wanted to beg for help but Vernon's words stopped him, Harry began to chew his lip in anxiety. Harry didnt want to die, so Harry would keep his words to himself. The police walked almost all the way up to Harry and then stopped some six feet away from him and crouched to a lower level.

"Afternoon, what ya' doin in this alle'way?" A slight ting of a scottish accent could be heard when the police constable spoke.

The constable waited for a response and when he didnt get one all he did was nod.

"Scared are ya, I understand... I'm Constable McClenon, whats ya name?" Said the police constable in slight concern.

The constable notice the hesitation coming from Harry, but then just sighed when Harry shook his head. The constable shifted slightly to be in an angle away from Harry.

"I'm one of the good ones, see the badge... it means I got protect ya... How bout ya follow to me car, and I get ya some water and food?" The constable thumbed behind him in the general direction to the street.

Harry looked behind the constable towards the entrance of the alleyway but the way that the alley angle Harry could only she the flashing blue lights. Harry stared back at the constable and nodded and moved himself into standing position, the constable smiled slightly and stood up straight himself. When Harry moved, he notice that the constable gave him some distance, which Harry liked. Once the moved to the entrance of the alley, Harry notice the revolving blue lights on top of a white vehicle with an orange stripe with a blue crest and a word that Harry assumed meant Police. Harry stopped right at the entrance suddenly feeling nervous, the constable seemed to continue to the boot of the car and opened it with a key and seemed to rummage through it. Harry noticed that the constable pop back up from inside the boot and hand in onr of each of his hand a bottle of water and a bar of sorts.

The constable moved towards Harry and reached his hands out with the items in said hands and waited. Harry felt a little better knowing that he wasnt being forced to take the items and gladly took then. Being very hungry, seeing how he only ate jam toast this morning, he attacked the bar, but a dryness accord and Harry had to take gulps of water not to choke. The slight chuckle that Harry heard put him on edge, it wasn't like the Dursley's laugh but more something.

"If you eat that fast you'll choke and then where we'll be." The constable stated.

Harry nodded slowly but found that the way he said it, didnt seem like how he meant it. Harry hesitated eating the bar so fast and slowed.

"So whats your name?" The constable asked softly.

Harry knew he should if answered but he didnt and he didnt understand why not.

"Alright... how bout where ye from?" Again the same soft voice, but it seemed forced.

Something made Harry scarred of the constable; Harry didnt know why but he was and that was enough.

'...and why does this water taste funny?' Harry's thoughts seemed to echo in his head, a slight buzz was heard and he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Harry heard a soft 'Finally' and slowly moved his head to look the constable. The constable had a smirk, a smirj he recognized on his uncle, all Harry knew was that was not a good look for him. The constable had moved into leaning against his car. Harry had a peace of mind to try to call for help but his mouth was dry and the way the street was the car blocked him.

Harry lost his battle with unconsciousness and collapsed on the ground and black screen seemed to cover his eyes.

XxGaia's x BoonsxX

Garbled voices and words were all Harry could recognize as he had a brief moment of lucidity, Harry could recognize the voice of the constable, but another voice was odd and unknown. It was in this moment that Harry learned new things, somehow he was gifted to the constable named McClenon, he somehow cost 10k pounds and his new "owner" was someone named Lojack. For Harry it was a new world for pain and suffering and the Harry that could have been died on 31st July, 1995.


	3. Chapter 3

For a full year Harry, now going by 'Big H' by others, had been put under heel of his new 'father', a Welshman by the alias of Lo-jack. Lo-jack was a very intelligent man, which he boasted constantly to his 'children'; a Cambridge alumni and idiot savant geared towards spatial visualization and memory, which let him obtain doctorates in Mechanical Engineering and Physics, however his career and projected life was derailed by his sociopathy. Without being able to care or empathize with others, his life crumbled. Resorting to drugs and other vices, Nathaniel Creston, destroyed his life.

Nathaniel, now known as Lo-jack, found astronomical amount of success as a drug dealer, than a supplier, and after a stint for 5 years; came out with a new role to play, abduction. It started out as selling women, but Lo-jack became disillusioned when found that some of the women relished the life as a slave. For Lo-jack, that was not the emotional response he wanted to see in his 'toys'. It wasn't until one of his contacts brought him a 13 year old girl, who his contact wanted to get rid of as a witness, did Lo-jack found his passion. Lo-jack discovered that the young would not know right from wrong, they were not taught fully yet to understand the consequences of ones action. So none would ever take pleasure from being a slave.

Lo-jack had a sick reasoning, that he was a teacher and he had to meld these minds into something, subservient. For 10 years, Lo-jack warped the minds of high dozens of children, amassing a fortune on the perverse nature of men and women. Lo-jack, a man in his mid 30's, sandy blonde hair, and tall stature for a Welshman, 183 cm, or six feet. He was slight bulky, but was lean. On days that his 'children' see him, his sense of clothing style is always different; that being planned so if one of his 'children' were to run it would be that harder to identify, seeing how, how he normally dressed was not typically on display.

Lo-jack had taken great care of manufacturing a product that his clients would like, and it was because of this that Lo-jack had no idea what to do with "Big H". Lo-jack had standards when it came to the children he 'fathers', one of them being, the minimum age of nine. Anything younger was met with casual dismissal and refusal, what happened to those kids after they left was not a concern for Lo-jack.

Yet, with all that said, there was something about 'Big H', something unnaturally unique, a mystery that Lo-jack wanted to figure out. Lo-jack was appreciative of the boys acceptance to his new world; a quick study in everything that Lo-jack wanted 'Big H' to learn. When McClellan said the boy was gift wrapped, he bet the others didnt understand what they had in their possession. With an ideal product, that Lo-jack knew could never replicate, he became possessive. His other children were told 'Big H's' future and they began to pity the boy, truthfully they were relieved and because of that, they felt guilt. They wished that no one would ever have to go to "HIM".

Lo-jack had the ideal product and trained him exclusively, Lo-jack took no other children after 'Big H', feeling that he needed to be solely committed to 'Big H's' training.

&&Gaia's&Boons&&

Harry Potter learned one thing from his time under Lo-jack abuse; show only perfection, never emotion. Harry's happiness had morphed into one of bitter anger; for Lo-jack, for McClellan and even his Uncle and Aunt. Innocence had turned to corruption, but it never turned to retaliation. Harry had hatred in his heart but slowly over time a dark intelligence began to bubble and grow in Harry. To talk back was met with a harsh punishment, to fail at requests resulted in a caning. Harry had learned that any form of rebellion were calls for punishment that Harry was not able to handle. So in truth Harry began to plan, a dark plan, Harry began to listen and plot.

Harry had learned early on that any self-identity was not accepted, the name you were given was all you knew. Yet the name was still utterly unique that you knew when you were being summoned.

For a year Harry learned, what was planned for him, who was around him and even more about himself. Harry had learned that he has a bad reaction to blood. If any blood came in to contact with him, he would 'seize', as he had learned. Whatever happened after though, Harry never knew. Harry had begun to suspect something 'weird' happened whenever he touched blood. Harry suspected it was that 'freakishness' that Vernon had said; whatever it was, things changed for him, but Harry could never figure out what.

The cultivation to the incident was that Harry was being 'groomed' to go somewhere, and that is when Harry, began listening for the "whom". The other 'children' knew where he was going and all it took was time and patience. All the children feared someone named the "Baron", and apparently he went through Lo-jack's Children, very fast, and those that were brought back would never tell any of the other children what happened. All they would say is that the "Baron" was evil and that no one should wish to go to him. It was only a matter of time that all the children feared being sold to the "Baron". When Harry learned that his future was in the hands of "HIM", a part of Harry knew that he was going off to die, but for whatever damn reason, Harry had one thought in his head. That the "Baron" couldn't be allowed to hurt any of the other children, the ones with Harry and those in the future, and he had to do something to protect others.

Harry had remembered all the other kids names, but knew that Lo-jack was always watching, so he never sought their friendship. It was safer for them, but that didn't stop a persistent one. Harry was fond of him, 'little P', was his assigned name, but in a moment of pure bonding, 'little P' let his real name be known, Phillip. It was due to a cut that Phillip received that caused Harry's fit, and Phillip was punished severely for it. Phillip though accepted it, he hurt Harry and he accepted he needed to be punished. Harry had found it odd how accepting Phillip was of his treatment and punishment, but Harry learned that Phillip was the oldest and consider the senior child. What Phillip went through though was not something Harry wanted to experience.

Harry had accepted that this was his life at the moment, but Harry would not allow his hope be erased from him, no matter how much Lo-jack tried.

&&Gaia's&Boons&&

The day had come for 'Big H'; Lo-jack's consistent buyer, the Baron, had decided he would "barter" with Lo-jack. The meeting place was the Battersea Park, Lo-jack accepted because it met his prerequisites: public place and nowhere near Buckingham Palace. Lo-jack had decided that it would be better and safer to use the Underground, and while normally he was a man of simple style, it would make sense in a threat prevention sort of way to dress like a ponce. That would throw suspicion from the "normal" citizens. 'Big H' had been cleaned and dressed in a similar outfit, but it wasn't extravagant.

The ride on the tube was peaceful, people kept to themselves and when they would happen to look the duos way, all they would think is admiration for Lo-jack and 'Big H', as a father and son on trip. When the two finally reach there destination, a crippling anxiety began to choke 'Big H'; he knew that something horrible was going to happen to him and it was starting to become more apparent. The short walk to the meeting spot was painful for 'Big H', something that Lo-jack noticed and reveled in. Desperation started to swell in 'Big H's' chest, he was aware of the next outcome could be for him and it was one he wished to avoid.

When the duo stopped in front of a lion exhibit 'Big H' took the time to offer a silent prayer. It was difficult because while 'Big H' did believe in a higher power, but the idea of the modern religious deities held no sway to 'Big H', it scared him more that he even knew what kind of gods there were. Considering he never knew before, it was just a mark of luck that in this moment that when he actually prayed to one, that "they" was listening.

' _Please help me, I don't want to be hurt again._ '

While 'Big H' was having a burgeoning coming of faith, Lo-jack had observed his favorite purveyor of his children. Yet in his moment of observation, Lo-jack noticed that the Baron seemed troubled, upset even. That emotion did not seemed to compute with Lo-jack, the Baron was not one to display emotion other than glee when they convened. This concerned Lo-jack.

This was perplexing but didn't change or create any suspicion in Lo-jack other than curiosity. So when the man known as Baron stopped next to him. He never assumed anything was amiss, sadly for Lo-jack there was.


End file.
